This invention relates to a machine frame for a ring spinning or ring twisting machine for the holding of stationary spindle rails arranged on each side of the machine, with ring rails that can be moved up and down and with yarn guide rails that can also be moved up and down. Several vertical columns which are arranged on both sides of the machine opposite one another in pairs and are at least partially connected with one another by means of intermediate pieces which hold the spindle rails and extend transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine. The vertical columns are used as guiding elements for holders for the ring rails and the yarn guide rails which can be vertically moved independently of one another.
In the case of a known construction for such a machine frame (European Patent Document EP-A 0 302 161), an intermediate stand is provided which is equipped with base parts and on which the spindle rails are fastened which extend in the longitudinal direction of the machine on both machine sides. On the intermediate stand, receiving devices are arranged for vertical columns which are situated opposite one another in pairs. For the ring rails, carriage-type holders are provided which are each connected by means of cross-struts with the holders situated on the opposite side of the machine and which are supported by means of guide rollers against the surfaces of the vertical columns which fate one another in each case. A drive is assigned to the holders which ensures the lifting movement of the ring rails.
In the case of another known construction, vertical columns, which are distributed on both sides of the machine in the longitudinal direction of the machine, are arranged on an intermediate frame which has base parts and on which the spindle rails are fastened. On the vertical columns, transverse bars are guided transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine which are arranged above one another and on the mutually opposite ends of which ring rails, balloon limiting devices and yarn guides are arranged. For the guiding of the transverse bars, plastic sliders are provided in the area of the vertical columns.
In the case of another known machine frame which in principle has a construction that is similar to the above-described construction, the holders, which are connected with one another by means of transverse bars, are equipped with running rollers which are arranged to be vertically offset with respect to one another and rest against the vertical column.
In the case of the holders, which are connected with one another by means of transverse bars, it is possible that a jerky lifting movement of the ring rails or of the yarn guide rails may occur. This is observed particularly in the case of holders provided with plastic sliders. In comparison, the holders equipped with running rollers require more space. Thus several holders equipped with running rollers multiply the space requirement which, in the case of a certain overall height, limits the lifting movement of the lifting parts.
It is an object of the invention to develop a machine frame of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that a lifting movement of the ring rails and of the yarn guide rails is ensured that is mutually independent and not jerky, in which case, while the overall height is low, a lifting path of the ring rails between a lower winding area of the spindle and the upper end of the package tube is ensured. For achieving this object, it is suggested according to the invention that the holders are each arranged on the vertical columns in a self-guiding manner, and the intermediate piece is provided with recesses receiving the holders for the ring rail.
In the case of the development according to the invention, the mutually opposite holders are not connected with one another by means of transverse bars. As a result, a lifting movement of the holders is ensured that is not jerky because, as a result of the self-guiding arrangement, particularly a jamming of the holders is avoided. Furthermore, it is achieved by means of this development that, because of the absence of the transverse bars connecting the holders, the space in the machine center can be used for a different purpose. The holders for the ring rails which are arranged on one side of the machine are connected with one another by means of the ring rail. Also, the holders for the yarn guide rail which are disposed above these are connected with one another by means of these. The holders for the ring rail and for the yarn guide rail are each provided with a separate drive so that the ring rail and the yarn guide rail can carry out a lifting movement which is mutually independent. The recesses for the ring rail provided on the intermediate piece ensure that, while the overall height is low, the ring rail holders can carry out a maximum lifting travel. In particular, it is achieved in this manner that the ring rail can carry out a lifting movement between a lower winding area of the spindle and the upper end of the package sleeve. The increased space requirement for the self-guiding of the holders can therefore be compensated while the overall height remains the same.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the vertical columns are used as guiding elements for holders of balloon limiting rails which can be moved up and down. Thus, in a further development of the invention, three holders, which are arranged above one another, are guided on the vertical columns. In this case, the holder for the balloon limiting device or for the balloon limiting rail is advantageously arranged between the holder for the ring rail and the holder for the yarn limiting rail. A separate drive is also assigned to the holders for the balloon limiting rail and PG,6 ensures a lifting movement that is independent of the other lifting elements.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the holders of the ring rails and/or of the balloon limiting rail and/or the yarn guiding rail are constructed as carriages guided on the vertical columns by means of rollers, in which case the carriages which follow one another in the longitudinal direction of the machine are connected with one another by means of the respective rails. In an expedient embodiment, it is provided that each carriage is provided with two rollers which are arranged to be vertically offset with respect to one another and to be laterally offset, the rollers which are in each case assigned to the rail being arranged in a deeper position. By means of such a roller guidance, a secure guiding is obtained on the vertical columns without the danger of a jamming or the like.
In a further development of the invention, the carriages are each provided with devices for the mounting of lifting drives on the sides which, with respect to the vertical columns are opposite the rails. The lifting drives are therefore applied to the carriages in such a manner that it is ensured that the rollers of the carriages always rest against the supporting columns.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the ring rail and/or the balloon limiting rail and/or the yarn guide rail are arranged in such a manner on the respective holders that, when the holders are guided together, a good approach of the ring rail and/or the balloon limiting rail and/or the yarn guide rail is ensured. In the case of an expedient embodiment, it is provided that the holders are provided with fastening elements which position the ring rail and/or the balloon limiting rail and/or the yarn guide rail in each case above the assigned holder. By means of such a fastening element for the yarn guide rail, it is achieved that this rail can be moved into the area of the delivery rollers of the drafting unit. Such a fastening element for the ring rail ensures that it can be moved into the upper end area of the package sleeve although, above the holder for the ring rail, the holders for the balloon limiting device and the yarn guide are arranged. By means of the recesses for the ring rail holders provided in the intermediate piece, it is achieved that, despite the ring rail arranged above the holders by means of the fastening elements, this ring rail can be moved into the lower winding area of the spindle.
In a further development of the invention, the recesses are arranged on oppositely arranged flanges for the fastening of the spindle rails. The dimensions of the recesses are adapted to the holders for the ring rails. Thus, their lowering into the recesses becomes possible. As a result, while the overall height of the machine frame is low, a maximal lifting path of the ring rail is ensured. In an advantageous further development, it is provided that the recess is bounded by wing-type perpendicularly aligned flange elements. The respective spindle rail is expediently fixed on the flange elements by means of screws.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the intermediate pieces are provided on both sides with receiving devices for the vertical columns. In this case, the inside diameter of the receiving devices is adapted to the outside diameter of the vertical columns.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that mutually opposite vertical columns are at least partially connected in the area of their upper ends by means of transverse bridges. In the case of an expedient embodiment, it is provided that the intermediate pieces and/or the transverse bridges are manufactured as cast parts.
In another further development of the invention, it is provided that the vertical columns are at least partially constructed as supporting columns. Expediently, the supporting columns are provided with base parts. In the case of such a machine frame, the supporting columns represent an important structural element which takes over not only the support on the ground but also the guiding for the holders of the ring rails and other holders. Since the supporting columns have a simple, preferably cylindrical design, a simple but nevertheless stable construction of the machine frame may be realized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.